


Can't Stay Away

by voov_the_noodle (orphan_account)



Series: Lazy Mornings with Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix and jisung are best friends, i love my bbys, soft, tell me if you can name a more iconic pair of ho(mo)es, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/voov_the_noodle
Summary: Minho and Jisung are the pair, the pair that break apart often but are always able to find their way back together.This time, Jisung promises himself that he'll leave for good, but when MInho shows up, all rumpled hair and morning breath, drowning in an oversized sweater, Jisung can't help but spill, spill his feelings.Minho understands - and now they can't help but smile, praying that they'll never break again.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Lazy Mornings with Stray Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> plz hep I can write fics ok but not dialogues
> 
> idk maybe I didn't sleep writing this!!11!!!
> 
> n e ways, it's half angst but there's a good amount of fluff in it!  
> omg this is so shitty but it's like 4 am ok also it has 2 chapters bcuz this fic is going to auto-delete in two days and I have no idea how to continue, so,,,,,  
> hhhhhh
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you! :))

Minho and Jisung are the pair, the pair that break apart often but are always able to find their way back together.

 _This time_ , Jisung thinks, _I'll leave for good._

But really, it's not that easy, not that easy to let go of things you've always stuck with - without Minho, Jisung feels like half of a whole, feels incomplete, like Minho's always been a part of his life, even though they only met a few months ago. Really though, in those few months Minho had taught him the whole rainbow of heartache and heartbreak, but had also shown Jisung how a dark world could look in colour, a candle to light his dark world. 

This time it was easier than all the other times though, this time Jisung had a solid reason behind his hurt, behind his leaving, a physical, concrete event.

Minho had brought someone else into their bed, the one that they shared, the one that they had chosen and bought at IKEA together with hushed giggles and stolen kisses. 

It was a common occurrence for Minho to cheat, Jisung knew that he had trust issues, but he had never done it like this, Minho had never done it so obviously, knowing that Jisung would've come home at that time.

This time, it was easier to leave, to leave behind the cause of his pain. 

This time-

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone -, or, well, a cat and someone, entering their house - Jisung was certain it wasn't Minho, he was sleeping in the other room. The only other person who had the keys, it should be-

"Hey Jisung! I didn't expect you to awake before 12~" Felix teased as he walked in, dropping groceries onto the counter. 

"Felix? What are you doing here?"

"My best bro intuition told me that you were sad, so I decided to come over and make pancakes, I was right, you do look sad... what's wrong, Jisung? Is it Minho again?" 

"I...yeah. Felix, I don't know what to do! He's been trying to distance himself so much, I don't know if it's worth my time trying to chase after him."

"You know that communication is key, right?"

\------

After a few phrases of comfort and batches of pancakes, Jisung found himself alone on the couch, stomach full. After cleaning up, Felix had left with the advice of "communication," and, mind fuzzy with a food coma, maybe talking to Minho didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> requests now open at:  
> email - voovthenoodle@gmail.com  
> Instagram - a_hecking_noodle  
> btw my insta is a private acc and pfp is Yurio, follw and then dm for requests on insta!
> 
> ty for reading!:))


End file.
